A printed circuit board (PCB) may include a controller that determines an amount of voltage to output onto the PCB based on a voltage measurement associated with a feedback pin connected to the controller. Government regulations and incentives have spurred the use of lead-free solder for PCBs, which is increasing instances of improper soldering. When the feedback pin is not properly soldered onto the PCB, the controller may increase the amount of voltage being outputted to a highest possible amount. The output of the highest possible amount of voltage may result in an overvoltage (i.e., an increase of voltage above a maximum allowable threshold of a component of the PCB). The overvoltage may damage and/or destroy multiple components of the PCB, such as application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), memory chips, microprocessors, signal processors, etc.
A possible current solution, to prevent overvoltage from occurring on a PCB, is to utilize shunt protection circuitry. The shunt protection circuitry is expensive and takes up valuable space of the PCB.